


Love Beyond Time

by ShiTiger



Category: Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looney Tunes Show crossover with Duck Dodgers.  Slash.  A familiar face from Duck Dodger's past appears in the 24th and a half century.  Slight spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Time Machine

'I wonder what else I can do with this time machine. Ooooh, I know. I'll visit the future,' Bugs decided, climbing into the machine.

Daffy's familiar scream echoed from the backyard and the hare shook his head. At the very least, a trip in the time machine might help him forget about his annoying roommate.

'I wonder how far into the future I should go...'

 

***

 

'We're here. The Acme-Acres Country Club,' Cadet announced, opening the ship's main door.

'Well it's about time. How long does it take to land a ship,' Duck Dodgers grouched, heading down the metal walkway. Cadet raced after him, throwing his own bag of golf clubs over his shoulder.

 

***

 

Bugs felt the time machine jolt as he landed, tossing the hare straight out of the seat and landing him smackdab in the middle of a sand pit.

'I've had better landings,' the hare admitted, standing up and dusting himself off. Glancing around, he was surprised to find himself standing in the middle of what looked to be a golf course.

'Hm... Either the time machine didn't work or they still have golf four thousand years in the future,' Bugs wondered aloud, scratching his head.

'Four and a half!'

The hare dove to the ground as a white ball sailed past where his head had been only seconds before.

'Captain, it's fore, not four and a half.'

'Cadet, Cadet, Cadet... When are you going to learn that your Captain is always right?'

Bugs peeked out of the stand pit and did a double take. Daffy and Porky were walking toward him, wearing the oddest jumpsuits the rabbit had ever seen. Were those golf clubs? Maybe he'd landed at a strangely themed golf course by mistake.

Stepping out of the sand pit, Bugs folded his arms over his chest and threw his roommate an unimpressed look.

 

***

 

'Um, Captain... There's a naked man in front of us,' Cadet pointed at the rabbit ahead of them.

'Geesh, don't you know it's indecent to walk around naked? Rabbits,' Dodgers threw his hands in the air with an exaggerated sigh.

'Oh, sorry Daffy. I didn't know this Country Club had a dress code,' the rabbit frowned, giving them an annoyed look.

'What did you just call me?' Duck gave the rabbit a hard glare, eyeing him up and down. There was something very familiar about the rabbit. Grey and white fur, a pert tail, delicate ears, a familiar disappointed frown on his face...

'Eh, What's up, Doc?' the rabbit finally commented.

_{It can't be. Bugs Bunny is dead. He's been dead for over four thousand years}_

'Here, I have an extra shirt. Better put it on before you get arrested for public in-in-indecency,' Cadet insisted, shoving the white collared shirt into the rabbit's hands.

'Uh, okay. If you insist, Porky,' the hare pulled the shirt on and buttoned up the front.

'His name isn't Porky, it's Cadet. And I'm not... that is, I'm Captain Duck Dodgers. And who might you be?' Duck gave the rabbit a pointed look.

'Right... Duck Dodgers and the Cadet. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Daffy, but I'm not falling for it,' Bugs glared at his roommate.

'His name really is Duck Dodgers,' the pig answered, looking confused.

A whooshing sound drew the rabbit's attention to the sky where a red spacecraft was flying over their heads.

'Is that a spaceship?' Bugs wondered aloud.

'Of course. This country club is quite popular with people from other planets. They visit Earth all the time just to be able to come here,' Dodgers rolled his eyes at the rabbit's stupidity. Really, had he been living under a rock all these years?

'Then my time machine did work?' the hare commented, a giant smile crossing over his face.

'Time machine?' Duck glanced behind the hare at the strange craft sitting on the golf course.

'Yeah, I built a time machine and decided to visit the future. Mostly to get away from my annoying roommate. Sorry doc, you two look a lot alike,' the rabbit explained.

 

'Wow, a time machine. That's so ex-ex-exciting,' Cadet moved closer to study the machine.

'So, what year is it?' the hare asked.

'It's the twenty fourth and a half century,' Dodgers stated, resting his golf club on his shoulder as he watched his porky cadet examine the rabbit's machine.

'Is it suppose to be smoking like this?' Cadet asked, pointing at the machine.

Bugs raced over and groaned. That golf ball that barely missed him hadn't missed his time machine. It had landed smack dab in the most important part of the machine, shattering the main circuit board. How would he get back to the past now?

'Captain, that looks like your golf ball,' the Cadet pointed out.

'Well, that machine was illegally parked. It wasn't like this course was suppose to have a time machine obstacle,' Dodgers complained.

'It's broken. That means I'm stuck here in the future,' the hare groaned, burying his head in his hands.

The Cadet threw his Captain a look.

'Fine. I suppose I could get I.Q. to look at it for you. Not that it was my fault or anything,' Dodgers grumbled.

'You sure you're not related to a Daffy Duck?' the hare glanced over his shoulder at the duck.

'Quite. Although I didn't get your name, lovely creature from the past,' Dodgers turned on the charm and gave the rabbit his suavest smile.

'Uh, it's Bugs. Bugs Bunny,' the rabbit offered, holding out a hand.

'It's nice to meet you, Mr. Bunny,' Cadet eagerly shook the rabbit's hand.

Neither noticed the wide-eyed, panicked look on the Captain's face. Dodgers quickly recovered from his shock and stood up straight, clasping his hands behind him. 'Yes, yes. Nice to meet you, Mr. Bunny.'

'Just Bugs is fine. I must say that this trip had gotten quite interesting,' the hare stated, throwing the duck a smile.

 

***

 

'Bugs Bunny... Now why does that name seem so familiar. Wait! Captain Dodgers, is he the guy you were telling me about?' Cadet asked suddenly, a huge smile on his face.

Bugs watched the teal-suited duck slap a hand over the pig's mouth and smile awkwardly back at him.

'Yes, that's him. Bugs Bunny from the old movies that my parents used to watch. They were big fans,' Dodgers lied.

'Oh, that's nice to hear. I guess I must seem pretty old fashioned to people in this time period,' the rabbit shrugged.

'Why don't you stay with us on the ship until you get your time machine repaired, Mr. Bugs?' Cadet suggested, ignoring the glare his captain was sending his way.

'Well, if your Captain doesn't mind...' Bugs commented, watching the strange little exchange between Captain and Cadet.

'No, not at all,' Dodgers commented.

 

***

 

'Well, this is cozy. I've never been in a real spaceship before,' Bugs commented aloud, staring around at the roomy command room.

'You can have my room if you want. I can bunk on the couch,' Cadet offered, showing the rabbit to his quarters.

Dodgers watched them go and sighed as the rabbit's grey tail disappeared from sight.

'You can do this, Dodgers. He won't be here long enough to find out who you really are. You just have to get him to I.Q. and get his time machine fixed, then he'll be out of your life for good,' the duck whispered to himself, taking a seat in his Captain's chair.

Gazing out the front window, he couldn't help but feel the ache in his heart getting stronger. Bugs Bunny, his old friend and once secret-crush, should not be waltzing back into his life again. Bugs Bunny should be dead and Daffy Duck should be buried so deep he'd never feel pain again.

'I'm Captain Duck Dodgers of the 24th and a half century. I can handle having a time traveling rabbit guest on my ship for a few days. I am Captain Duck Dodgers of the 24th and a half century...' the duck repeated the mantra over and over as he waited for the Cadet to return and start the ship.

 

***

 

With the time machine safely locked into the ship's hold, Bugs nuzzled down into the blankets and tried to sleep. This was such an amazing experience. Here he was, sleeping in a real spaceship! The Cadet was such a nice fellow, offering him his own room and helping him get comfortable. He even had Bugs trying on some of his clothes to see what would look best on him.

Now, the rabbit didn't really get the modesty idea of having to wear clothes all the time, but when in Rome...

Bugs felt his thoughts drift to the Captain. He sure reminded him of Daffy, just less insane. There was just something strange about Duck Dodgers that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe he was just over-thinking things. The Captain had promised that he'd introduce him to a scientist who'd be able to help him fix the time machine.

{Maybe a glass of water will help me sleep} Bugs slipped out of the bed and touched the keypad to open the sliding door. This ship was really quite fascinating. Slipping silently down the hallway, he found the small cooler outside the main command room and pushed the button for water. A glass shot out and filled with the translucent liquid as he waited.

'I think you should tell him,' the Cadet's voice drifted from the main room.

Bugs noticed that the door was shut, but there was still a light shining through the cracks. It seemed that the Captain and Cadet were still awake after all.

'Not a chance,' the Captain grouched, sounding annoyed.

'I don't see why you still think it's a big deal. It's the 24th and a half century, Duck,' the pig continued.

'Yes, I know. Gay marriage was legalized and now you can see couples of all genders and species,' the Captain sighed.

'Yes. People have come to realize that love is love, no matter what species, race or gender you are,' the Cadet answered cheerfully.

'I know, but he's Bugs Bunny and I'm... I'm Duck Dodgers,' the Captain sounded depressed.

Bugs immediately felt awkward about eavesdropping on a clearly private conversation. Even if the conversation revolved around him. He made his way back down the hall and into the Cadet's sleep chamber.

'Duck Dodgers has a crush on me? That's strange. He barely knows me,' the rabbit snuggled into the bed and let himself drift off to sleep.

 

***

 

Cadet waited until the Captain was fast asleep in his command chair before tucking a blanket over him.

'Oh Captain. I wish you'd just tell him. If you wait too long, you're going to miss your chance. He'll go back to the past without ever knowing the real you,' the pig whispered, slipping out of the room and leaving the duck his much-needed rest.

 

...tbc...


	2. Lies and Secrets

'So you're from the past? That's fascinating,' the red-haired scientist shook the rabbit's hand eagerly.

'Yep. I'm from the 21st century,' Bugs bragged, watching as the man began to examine his time machine.

'Really? That's the same time period that Dodgers... Oof,' I.Q. Hi trailed off and shot the Captain a look, rubbing the sore spot where the duck had elbowed him.

'That I studied back in college. Ah, the 21st century. A time of HD Tvs, DVD players and uh... movie theatres,' Dodgers continued, taking the rabbit by the arm and leading him out of the room.

'What was that all about?' I.Q. glanced over at the Cadet who just returned his confusion with a knowing smile.

'Old crush. Dodgers refuses to tell him who he really is,' Cadet whispered into the scientist's ear.

'Oh. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let Dodgers have this one. My lips are sealed,' the red-head chuckled, turning back to the time machine with interest. It was quite a fascinating device.

 

***

 

'Hello Captain Dodgers,' a beautiful, dark haired woman greeted them as they turned the corner.

'Oh, hello Captain Soleil. Bugs Bunny, meet Aurora Soleil,' the duck introduced them, feeling a slight churn of jealousy at the way the rabbit was eyeing the human female.

'The pleasure is all mine, Captain,' Bugs purred, kissing the woman's delicate hand.

'Well, aren't you the gentleman... but I'm seeing someone,' the woman giggled, waving goodbye as she walked away.

'Are all the 24th century women as beautiful as her?' Bugs sighed, staring after the female's attractive body.

Dodgers rolled his eyes, which went unnoticed by the love-struck rabbit next to him.

'Dodgers, I need to have a word with you,' a masculine voice called out.

The duck turned and cringed. _{Not him again. Can't he take a hint? It was one date. Just one. We are not a couple!}_

'I just wanted to see if you had a date for the Space Protectorate Ball next week,' the blond man continued, sending the duck a hopeful smile.

'Sorry, Rodman. I just started seeing... uh, Bugs here. Bugs Bunny, this is Captain Rodman. Captain Rodman, Bugs,' the duck rushed to introduce the rabbit, then grabbed his hand and yanked him away.

'Well, busy busy. Talk to you later at the Captain's meeting,' Dodgers threw over his shoulder as he dragged the hare around the corner.

'So... I'm your date?' Bugs threw the duck a smirk when they finally stopped running.

'Yes, I mean no. Let's just say it was an awkward breakup,' Dodgers explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bugs raised an eyebrow at the duck, arms crossed over his chest.

'What? Look, I'm bisexual. That's perfectly normal in this time period. I date both men and women. It's just that Dallas can be... clingy and I am soooo not ready to settle down,' the duck explained.

'Alright, I'll accept that. I don't mind pretending to be your date,' the rabbit smirked, winking down at his teal-suited companion.

Dodgers felt his cheeks heat up at the hare's words and felt the urge to spill his guts to the bunny. _{No, Daffy... Dodgers! He doesn't need to know. He agreed to PRETEND to date you. We're not really dating...}_

The duck blinked as the hare took his hand, sending him a charming smile. The butterflies were back and it looked like they wouldn't be going away anytime soon. _{I'm doomed!}_

 

***

 

The Cadet joined them later and promised to show Bugs around the city while Dodgers attended his mandatory Captains' meeting.

'So, what do you want to see first?' the pig asked, after his Captain had walked back into the building.

'I dunno. This is all new to me,' Bugs admitted, unable to peel his eyes away from the futuristic city surrounding him.

'Then I'll give you the official tour,' the Cadet promised, waving for a taxi.

 

***

 

'This museum showcases all the scientific advancements our society has to offer. Oh look, a coffee shop. Why don't you keep going and I'll get us something to drink,' Cadet offered, leaving the rabbit to look around on his own.

'Hmmm... Cryopreservation wing. This sounds interesting,' Bugs wandered into the room and stared at the antique freezing pods on display.

A sign next to one of the pods caught his attention. “Dr. I.Q. Hi is the only scientist known to have invented an unfreezing process with 100% accuracy... Little known fact: Daffy Duck of the 21st century was one of the first people successfully un-thawed with no known brain damage. The process is still top secret and known only to government's head scientists...”

Bugs did a double take, eyes wide in shock. 'Daffy? It can't be. But, he was bragging the other day about how he was going to make sure that his name would live on forever... I wonder if I could track him down.'

The rabbit rushed up to the nearest information desk and asked the woman working there if she knew how to find Daffy Duck.

'Daffy Duck... Daffy Duck... Oh, here it is. He doesn't go by that name anymore. Our records indicate that he took the name Duck Dodgers once he was unfrozen. He's a famous Space Protectorate Captain now. You might be able to meet him if you go to their headquarters,' the woman commented.

'Sure, I'll do that...' Bugs turned away and sat down heavily on a nearby padded bench, his thoughts churning.

 

***

 

'Oh, there you are. I've been looking all over for you,' the Cadet announced, handing the rabbit a carrot latte.

'Cadet... is Duck Dodgers really Daffy? My Daffy?' the rabbit looked up at him, eyes still wide in shock.

'Well, to be honest, I've been trying to get him to tell you. But, you know how stubborn he can be,' the pig commented, sitting next to the rabbit and frowning.

'Yeah, I know. So, it's true then? Daffy froze himself and was woken in this time period?' Bugs wanted to confirm.

'Yes. Barely anyone remembered Daffy Duck, so he went on to become Captain Duck Dodgers of the Space Protectorate,' the pig explained.

'Wow. Actually, that explains a lot. I... uh, kinda overheard you two talking about me. Does Daffy... I mean, Duck, really have a crush on me?' Bugs asked curiously, uncertain how he really felt about it. Sure, he'd agreed to PRETEND to date Duck Dodgers, but he hadn't been serious.

'I'm pretty sure it's more than a crush, Bugs. He's been really conflicted since your arrival,' the pig admitted.

'What am I going to do? I already said I'd pretend to date him, but now I know he's Daffy,' Bugs sighed.

'What's wrong with him being Daffy? I thought you were friends,' the Cadet commented, quirking an eyebrow at his companion.

'We were... sort of. He was more like an annoying younger brother who mooched off you and drove you insane, but you just couldn't find it in your heart to kick him out,' the hare explained.

'Well... okay, that does sound like Dodgers. But he's also different too. Maybe if you get a chance to know him as Duck Dodgers, you might find that you actually like him,' the pig suggested.

'I suppose...' Bugs trailed off, glancing down the hallway.

'I know what you need. A DATE!' the Cadet jumped to his feet.

'A date?'

'Yeah. Go on a date with Dodgers and see if you LIKE him, like him,' the pig stated, pulling the hare to his feet.

'How am I going to get him to take me on a date?' the rabbit asked, following the shorter man down the hall.

'Leave that to me,' the Cadet smirked, pulling out his cell phone.

 

***

 

'Well it's about time. I've been waiting two hours for you to... to...' Dodgers gaped at the vision of masculine beauty stepping out of the cab.

'Sorry Captain. I decided to take Bugs shopping so that he wouldn't be flashing the locals anymore. I charged it to your credit account,' the Cadet commented, slipping around behind the duck. He couldn't help but giggle at the gobsmacked look on his Captain's face.

'So, what do you think?' Bugs asked, showing off his new fancy black tux.

'Amazing... I mean wow... I mean, you look nice,' the teal-suited duck managed to choke out.

'Here's your dry cleaning, Captain. I took the liberty of booking us a table at one of the new restaurants. Nothing too fancy or posh, just a relaxing dinner between new friends,' the Cadet pushed the bag into the duck's hands and ushered the pair into the waiting taxi.

The taxi driver rolled down his window and took the note and tip the pig handed to him, giving him a nod in return.

'Oh no, I just forgot that I had other plans tonight. I guess you're just going to have to go to dinner without me. I'll probably be back late, so don't wait up!' the pig shut the door and rushed off.

'Ooookay... I guess I should change before we get to the restaurant,' Duck glanced at his seatmate who threw him a charming grin.

'Right, uh... Would you mind holding this up between us?' Dodgers passed a blanket he found under the seat to the rabbit and started rummaging through the bag the Cadet had given him.

Bugs rolled his eyes, but did as Dodgers asked. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Daffy naked for most of his life. It was kind of interesting to see this new “modest” side of the duck.

 

***

 

'If Cadet thinks this is laid back and relaxed dining, then I'd hate to see his idea of posh and reserved,' Dodgers stared up at the fancy doorway and tugged on his tie. This was definitely a 5 star restaurant, complete with a red carpet. Well, at least they were dressed for it.

The duck glanced over at his attractive dinner companion and hesitantly offered his arm. To his surprise, the rabbit took it without comment, smiling down at him in amusement.

'Sirs,' the doorman bowed, ushering them through the elaborate doorway.

'Thanks, doc,' Bugs commented, following Dodgers into the building.

'Table for two? Do you have reservations?' the hostess asked, glancing up from her computer screen.

'Dodgers. But it might be set for 3,' the duck remembered suddenly.

'Dodgers... yes, you do have reservations for two,' the hostess stated, showing them to their table.

'That's strange. I thought the Cadet made reservations for three. Oh well,' Dodgers muttered under his breath.

Bugs held in a chuckle and pulled out his chair. Suddenly, a pair of black hands were holding his chair and the duck was giving him a charming smile. 'Allow me.'

'Well, thank you. You're quite the gentleman, Duck Dodgers,' Bugs smiled across the table as the duck took his own seat.

'So I've been told,' the duck agreed, unfolding his cloth napkin and laying it in his lap.

_{Maybe the Cadet was right. Maybe Daffy has changed. He's certainly acting much more refined now.}_

 

***

 

'Is this your current date for the evening, Dodgers?' a muscular man in a blue suit stopped next to their table and smirked down at the duck.

'Yes, Johnson. Obviously he's my date for the evening,' Duck glared up at the rival space captain.

'I'm Johnson. Captain Star Johnson. A pleasure to meet you, Mr...' the man reached out and took the hare's grey hand in his own.

'Bunny. Bugs Bunny,' the rabbit answered, inwardly giggling at the childish pout on Daffy... er, Duck's face.

'As I said, a pleasure,' the human Captain winked at the rabbit, before pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

'That's my date you're smooching,' Duck snarled.

'Ah yes. Apologies to my fellow Captain. I suppose I will leave you two to your romantic dinner,' Johnson commenting, standing tall and bowing gracefully to Bugs before walking off.

'Why that no good, aft-headed...'

Bugs watched his dinner date glare after the human and couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. This was the first time he'd had a guy treat him like a lady when he still looked like himself.

'I guess that's pretty normal in this time period,' the rabbit commented, fingering his napkin and watching the duck across from him.

'What is? Oh, right. I guess you're not used to having guys hit on you. Love is love, as they say,' Duck shrugged and picked his menu.

'And we're on a date?' Bugs leaned forward and smiled. Duck's eyes darted to meet his, then focused intently on the menu.

'I suppose it's sort of like a date. Between old... I mean, new friends. Yeah, a friend date, that's what it is,' Duck answered, snapping his fingers for a waiter.

Bugs watched his “date” order wine and appetizers to cover his nervousness. Same old Daffy. At least he's paying with his own money this time. _{I wonder how long it'll take him to realize that I know who he is? Knowing Daffy, I'll have to tell him eventually, cause he won't figure it out on his own}_

'Well then, Duck Dodgers... I must say I've never been treated so nicely by a gentleman like yourself before,' the hare threw a flirtatious smile as his dinner partner who blinked in confusion back at him.

'Ah right, yes. Nothing but the best when you dine with Duck Dodgers,' Duck boasted.

 

***

 

Duck and Bugs were still laughing as they stepped out of the cab. Duck tipped the driver, then offered his arm to the rabbit. Bugs took it easily and they walked toward the ship, enjoying one another's company.

_{I just went on a date with Bugs! Sure, he doesn't know that I'm actually his old friend, Daffy, but still... I got to go on a date with Bugs!}_

Duck was quite pleased with himself. Once he'd fallen into his charming Captain alter-ego, the date had gone quite smoothly. He just did his best to forget that the attractive rabbit across from him was Bugs Bunny. As long as he pretended Bugs was just another beautiful dinner date, he didn't have to worry about accidentally giving himself away. It worked like a charm.

The rabbit released his arm and turned to face him. Duck found himself frozen as the hare leaned down and pressed his lips against his beak. Too quickly, the rabbit pulled away, still staring deep into his eyes. 'Well, thank you for the lovely evening... Daffy.'

Duck watched the hare's attractive body saunter up the ship's walkway and out of sight.

'Yeah, good evening... WAIT A SECOND! What?!'

 

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!

**Author's Note:**

> I happened upon the new Looney Tunes Show and there are some very interesting, slashy moments. Especially between Bugs and Daffy :)


End file.
